


Episode 0: Jumper: Origin

by The_Unaligned_Player



Series: If you want to test a man's character, give him power. [1]
Category: Jumpchain
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, My First Fanfic, bully me please, constructive criticism NEEDED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unaligned_Player/pseuds/The_Unaligned_Player
Summary: Depressed, bitter, and spiteful. These are words that could be used to describe one ██████ ███████ ██████. They would be accurate words in most situations, but today? Ooooh boy, today this *lovely* individual is gonna be nothing but smiles.





	Episode 0: Jumper: Origin

When he wakes up it is with the haggard sound he's long since become accustomed too. He opens his eyes and stretches out on his bed, dry throat sounding like a small animal growling. It's another day in ██████'s life. He gets his tablet to see what the agenda for the day is only to see it is ████████. He stares at the tablet for a bit and then a small smile graces his face. You see ██████ has had a goal for a few years of his life, one born of the spite that infamously powers him.

To live a full year on his own, with a job, and no support from anyone, relatively happy as a functioning member of society.

A simple goal yes, but a powerful one for someone such as himself. ██████ has had what many would call a blessed childhood. A middle classed family, a nice home, a brother and sister, a mind accepting of knowledge, and the will to use it academically. He would call these traits advantageous yes, but he would also cite the disadvantages and downsides. A family so busy working their children are raised by grandparents and babysitters more often than they are by them by a kilometer. A house that feels emptier every day. A lying toxic thief and someone who has attempted to kill him multiple times. Someone who even while at home was considered a person of apathy. A mind burdened with the knowledge that while the world can get better and has amazing potential too, is also highly aware that the events leading to that would require the people in charge to work together and not engage in 'fuck you got mine' style greed. That the academic dedication he has spent years on will only drive him to sleepless nights and tears due to how pointless most of it is and how actively harmful a lot of it is. He feels like his life has been worthless most of the time it has been, and that there is a depressing lack of hope in the world.

That he has continued on till now has been a miracle unto itself and a badge of pride for him.

But today oh dear today is the Eve of the streak being complete. Of his life goal being complete, of him being able to feel worth something. So you know what tomorrows a workday, and he wants that day to feel special so he decides he is going to celebrate early. He shuffles out of his bed and gets dressed: a simple white t-shirt, and jeans. He fixes himself a small breakfast sandwich, packs his treasured satchel, then heads outside his house to get on his bike and go buy some celebratory foodstuffs.

As he pulls out of his driveway the last thing he hears is a horn. As he turns his head the last thing he see's is a truck. As his smile dies and his face turns to sad acceptance the last thing he thinks is 'because of fucking course.' And then?

Well, for your purposes he dies.

* * *

 

He jumps awake on his butt to a blue sparsely cloudy sky, and as he lowers his head a perfectly reflective vast yet still ocean. He stands shocked nauseous at the lack of horizon and his death by automobile a few moments ago. 'Ah' he thinks as it comes back him, the shattering of his already loosely held together right arm, the tearing of his dark skin from his muscle, and pulverizing of his poor lungs and eyes. The sudden stop and jump to this quiet world of water.

He hmphs, then chuckles, laughs, and laughs till he's on his hands and knees his only company the sound of a dead man's laughter. The water around ripple in time with his laughter becoming as syrup below him... until the mad laughter suddenly comes to an end as he howls into his reflection in the water his hate the clear syrup becoming a boiling red tar.

"COME ON THAT'S IT?!? NO TORTUROUS PAIN AND AGONY AS YOU BLEED OUT ON THE GROUND DOOMED TO DIE?!? NO DEATH AT THE HEIGHT OF YOUR CELEBRATION?!? OR HECK WHY NOT GET SHANKED AND SHAT ON IN AN ALLEY THAT AT LEAST WOULD HAVE BEEN MORBIDLY FUNNY!!! NONONO YOU HAD TO GO WITH 'DEPRESSED 21-YEAR-OLD GET'S HIT BY TRUCK ON THE WAY TO BUY SOME MEAD AND CAKE', YOU JUST HAD TO GO WITH THE MOST BORING, UNINTERESTING, RUN OF THE MILL, CLICHÉ ISEKAI DEATH ON THE LIST DIDN'T YOU YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

This torrent of vitriol continued on for several minutes as he let out years of hate and disappointment on himself until he lost his ability to speak to his red rage and simply roared, and snarled at himself. T Eventually, his mind simply couldn't sustain his rage anymore and turned apathetic leaving him breathless, huffing and wheezing on his back atop the now still endless sea. Then there was once more only the sound of his breath, and heartbeat to keep him company. 'So this it huh. This is my afterlife, alone and unsatisfied in a world of water and sky for presumably eternity: my own personal hell made manifest.'

"Well it shouldn't be and it really doesn't have to be." came a female voice tinted with smug from his right.

His head slowly turned over and his dead black eyes saw a girl lying beside him

"Hmph my appreciation for using an alternate outfit" came the candid reply

"What that's your response to a girl suddenly appearing in your afterlife? No questions, no shock, nor rage?" the girl said amused at his lack of response

"Well to answer your questions in order, yes, you sound smug so your going to explain yourself whether I want you too or not, I am probably still in a little bit of shock, and I have currently expelled so much rage that my body can't handle it anymore so no" he said dryer than the desert

"Well your certainly confident for a man with no power in this situation."

"Well, you certainly sound smug for someone dealing with my worthless ass."

"Oooh snarky, and right hehe, well my dear Mr.██████ I have come here to offer you the deal of a lifetime, the keys to the multiverse, and the chance to make something awesome of yourself!" said the girl straddling him

"Oh? And what exactly are you offering that can manage that miracle?"

"The offer to become my Jumper in creative mode of course"

The world was dead silent for a few seconds, the man stunned at the offer while the girl's smug grin was widening.

"Hehe got you that time didn't I."

The man's mouth was open for a few seconds longer before he snapped it shut along with his eyes. He opened them again to find the girl right in his face.

"Well then I can certainly see that helping out in that goal." came the tired reply of the man a smile dancing across his lips. He sat up pulling the girl up onto her feet. "Then shall you knight me as per Brittanian tradition?"

"You're American." "I'm also a bit of a Teaboo so please humor me oh mighty benefactor." "Oh alright but only because you're cute"

"Kneel before me, ██████." He drops to a knee finding [a sword](http://img.cadnav.com/allimg/180303/cadnav-1P303220622.jpeg) in his hand and the ocean as he does. "Do you acknowledge me as your true and rightful benefactor?" "I so swear." "Do you pledge fealty to me, and swear your sword to me, to be forever at my service?" "I so swear." "Repeat after me: “I,██████ ███████ of House ██████, do solemnly swear and pledge my sword to Jump-Chan, my benefactor, to defend and obey her until she departs her demesnes or my chain should end, and to uphold the honor of jumperhood." “I,██████ ███████ of House ██████, do solemnly swear and pledge my sword to Jump-Chan, my benefactor, to defend and obey her until she departs her demesnes or my chain should end, and to uphold the honor of jumperhood." He offers her his sword pointing it at his heart. She takes it resting his sword on his left shoulder then his right "Then I dub thee Sir Bondrew of House Jumper, and return this, my sword, to you to be wielded in my name. Arise, Sir Jumper."He rises sword over his shoulder and a smile on his face. "Now then shall we get started my Jumper?" said the happy girl as chains pierced the surface of the water between them and spread a hole showing the expanse of the multiverse "but of course my Benefactor." said the smiling man as they fell into the swirl of color and concept and the ocean surged behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> The origin point for any stories I want to tell about ██████ my jumper.


End file.
